


Plots Before Breakfast

by LadyBrooke



Series: Nimloth in Valinor [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:39:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10643874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Nimloth and Anairë are both seperated from their dead husbands, their children, and are outcasts from majority of the Noldor and Vanyar in Valinor. For some, this would break them. Instead, Anairë shows up right after dawn to coax Nimloth awake with breakfast and continue their plotting to fix at least some of their problems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Taming the Muse on Dreamwidth, prompt "slugabed". Also for Legendarium Ladies April.

“Time to wake up.” Anairë appeared in the doorframe carrying a plate and a drink, which she sat on the table beside Nimloth’s bed. “You are worse than my children, you slugabed.”

“Ugh,” Nimloth moaned. “Why do you want to work so early in the morning? Aren’t you Vanyar supposed to enjoy Varda’s stars as much as the Sindar do? It would be easier to do so if you stayed up late enough to see them, and then woke up later the next day.”

“If we get up early enough, we can get a start before the slugabeds that don’t even have your excuse of enjoying the stars do, and therefore we can have an advantage in our planning,” Anairë said. “Unless you prefer doing things the more difficult way.”

“If it means I get to sleep later, I do,” Nimloth answered. “But fine. Let’s continue with our plans, so that we can get your husband back and I can get the satisfaction of not having to constantly bite my tongue whenever one of your husband’s relatives goes on about how we just need to accept that this is how things are.”

“I wish we could get yours back too,” Anairë said, a frown on our face.

“I know you do, but he’s not in the Halls as far as we know, and that will have to wait until the world’s breaking, so don’t waste too much time thinking about it. I’ll be fine.” Nimloth twisted the ring on her finger.

“I know you will,” Anairë said. “You exist on stubbornness and outwitting the Noldor, of which there are definitely enough here for you to do so.”

“Of course there are. So who are we trying to outwit that requires me to be awake this early?”

Anairë smiled. “Well, Arafinwë is the same now as he has always been – and Nolo had many stories about how his brother absolutely refused to leave bed before noon, even when he moved in with the Teleri and they would take the boats out at all times of day. He has to be up now, but his brain doesn’t function quite as quickly in the mornings.”

“So we show up to his office with baked goods to lure him into trusting us, and then try to convince him of our side?” Nimloth raised an eyebrow.

“Or just trick him into agreeing to it.” Anairë shrugged. “It can’t be worse than some of the things my husband used to convince him to do while he was still half asleep.”

Nimloth laughed. “I’m fairly certain he will disagree with whether this a bad idea, but I’m fine with tricking him. I just didn’t expect you to be that fine. He is one of the more agreeable ones, far nicer than most of his counselors.”

“His counselors persistently tell me that I need to stop mourning my husband and children, because they deserved their fates, so that’s not a hard bar to meet.”

“But at least he meets the bar, unlike most of the people we end up arguing with. Let me eat my breakfast, and then I’ll join you for plotting before we venture forth for a day of trickery and arguments.”

Anairë smiled. “I’ll expect you out here and dressed within the hour, or I will return to make you.”

“I know you will, you always do end up treating me like one of your children in the mornings,” Nimloth answered. “Now leave before I throw a shoe at you like my children would have done.”

Anairë laughed, but closed the door as Nimloth ate.


End file.
